Tri-Star Thunder
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Three separate factions (Task Force 141, the U.S. Army Rangers, and my own Task Force Zenon) meet up for a massive Nerf war. Different from TheShadeOps's 'New Arrivals', but similar plot. Rated T for what may happen later on.


**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic has a basis on a TheShadeOps fanfic. All references belong to their respective owners. Most of the Task Force Zenon characters are of my own creation. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: To the Location**

For Task Force 141, it all started one day in the base. General Shepherd had arrived on the scene of the couple dozen members just sitting around bored. It had been over four months since their last mission, and they had some pent up energy they wanted to use.

"Everyone, listen up. I know it's been a few months since the last mission, and you all have some excess energy you want to expend on something fun, so i've decided to give all of you some time off. Head to a point in the U.S., specifically around maybe Detroit, for someplace called Sector LS43. An Australian soldier, callsign Shade, will be there waiting for you. He told me about a massive Nerf war he was planning, and it will be three teams. You guys, alongside Shade, against some U.S. Army Rangers, including three by the names of Foley, Dunn, and James Ramirez, and an unknown Task Force from another dimension. The plane leaves in three hours, so make sure all of you are ready." Shepherd told the Task Force 141 members. All of a sudden, there was a mad scramble as everyone took off for their dorms in the barracks to pack what they would need, and in three hours time they were all on board a plane headed towards their target destination. The front row consisted of Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish, sitting next to Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley, with Gary 'Roach' Sanderson and a relatively unknown soldier callsign Aeon on the other side of the aisle of the plane. John Price was on board as well, sitting behind MacTavish, with Zero, Archer, and Rook in his row. The rest of the 44 members in the multi-national Task Force 141 filled up the nine rows behind Price's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile, with the U.S. Army Rangers..._

"Are we there yet?" Corporal Davey Kriegler asked once the bus carrying the 21 Rangers entered Michigan.

"For the ninety-ninth time, Kriegler, no we're not there yet." Foley snapped. Kriegler had been asking the same question over and over ever since the bus left the Ranger base they had been stationed at in the first place.

"Well, actually, Sergeant, we ARE in Michigan, and that's the state Detroit is in. But we're not in Detroit itself yet." Private Michael Stone said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"How much longer?" Private First Class Dante Eady asked. The frontmost five rows of the eleven row bus contained 20 of the 21 Rangers; Sergeant Eli Cho was asleep in the very last row.

"About ten more minutes, according to the GPS." Alexei Heath, in the frontmost row alongside Foley, said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back with Task Force 141..._

"This must be it." Price said as the 44 Task Force 141 members reached a place where a sign in front of the building said 'Sector LS43'. That was when a guy with an Australian patch on the left sleeve of his t-shirt walked up.

"Task Force 141, right?" Price nodded. Then the Aussie continued, "I'm Shade. I take it Shepherd told you guys i'd be here waiting for you."

"He did. It's been over four months since the last mission and he sent us here for a massive three-team Nerf war you were planning. It was supposed to be the 141, with you on our side, against a number of Army Rangers and an unknown Task Force from another dimension." That was when the bus carrying the rangers arrived at the location.

"Okay, everyone, let's enter the building here in case it rains and wait for the third team in the Nerf war."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension..._

"Z07, this is Elektrix, do you copy, over?"

"Roger that, 148, i hear ya. What's your status?"

"Ready to go, along with 120, 240, 227, and 85."

"Ten-four, Chad. Newkirk, what's your force's status?"

"Me, Hawk, Scotty, Tara, and EB ready to go. Waiting for the signal."

"Affirmative, Newkirk. Chucky, status report."

"Ready to engage. Got Storm, Alex, Nick, Duncan, and Phaaze waiting for the all clear."

"Copy that, Chucky. Chip, what's your status?"

"Locked and loaded, ready to roll. Got 487, 126, Ernie, Marty, and 322 with me, we're waiting for the signal."

"Roger that, Chip. Spark, Ace here. Status report."

"Flare, Deuce, Rainbow, and i are all ready, waiting for your go."

"Copy that, Taylor. Azure, what's your team's status?"

"Got Zolon, One-Five, Lithium, Stingray, and Crimson with me, waiting for the signal."

"Gotcha, Azure. Angel One, what's your status, over?"

"Angel Squadron ready to go. You got the portal open yet?"

"Almost, Kaelynne. Just give me about another minute."

"Roger. Angel Three's been a little nervous. She must not want to wait any longer."

"Understandable." Then there was a sound like a portal opening. "Portal's open! All teams, floor it!" With that, several different small squads took off for the portal. Chip Murphy's team was there first, Marty Donnells being the first one in, followed by Ernie Callaway, then Maeve Beecher (487), Kimmy Nelson (126), former Terralon Rogue 322, and Chip himself. About a minute after Chip entered the portal the Kamholtz Bros., Ethan followed by Jared, jumped into the portal signifying Chad Allison's team had reached the portal site; Ross Kircher, followed by John Linnan and then Chad followed Jared. Next to the portal was Cody Newkirk's team, with their lone girl, Tara Castle, the first one in, followed by Ethan Bailey, then Newkirk, Cody 'Hawk' Homack, and, with a salute to Jet on his way in, Scotty Perkins. Taylor 'Spark' Johnson and her team, which included Jet's older identical twin sisters Hollie and Katey Brazie, was the next group to reach the portal, with the fourth Crystal Sky Raider, Emily 'Flare' Doi, among them and the first to enter the portal before Taylor just managed to beat the twins in. Next to the team was the D-Generation XR-led team, Jet's lone brother Storm alongside Chucky Knapton, with Nick Gilson, Alex Swarthout, Allan Duncan, and Nikki 'Phaaze' Stewart as the other members; Nikki jumped in first, closely followed by Duncan, then Swarthout, Nick, and, with a dual crotch chop as a reminisce of their mainstream original variant, Chucky and Storm. Jet's cousin Dawn's group, which consisted of Jet's younger sisters Wave and Keiko Brazie, along with Dawn's friend Zoey Johnson, former Team Vexus member Georgia Millar, and Dawn's blonde ZK3 teammate Peach Rochelle Gordon, was the next group there, with the Angel Squadron hot on their heels. Once everyone else intending to participate in the Nerf war entered the portal Jet Brazie, XQ captain, jumped in himself, after which the portal closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we have chapter one. Introductions of the three teams' members occurs next chapter, followed by the beginning of the Nerf war. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega. See ya.**


End file.
